


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Girl Saves Boy, M/M, Minor Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Older Woman/Younger Man, On the Run, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**10:50 PM**

Being a career criminal as well as a professional assassin meant that he had lot of experience.Every job was the same,he'd take care of the target then leave as if he was never there in the first place.

He'd done it almost his entire life.it's almost all he's ever known.

And he's never failed a job.

Well,up until tonight anyways.


End file.
